


The Snowstorm

by SailorLestrade



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Challenge 2015 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Announcements, Christmas, Cute, Embarrassed Chris, F/M, Skype, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is stuck in an airport due to a snowstorm and you have a Christmas gift that just can't wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snowstorm

Chris set in the airport, a snowstorm roaring outside. You were in Massachusetts with his family, hoping that it would clear up so his flight from California could land, but he was grounded in Indiana and there was no sight that it was going to let up any time soon.

“This is not fair.” You groaned as you watched his mother chop up veggies for their holiday soup. “He promised he’d be home for Christmas. It’s been three months since I last saw him.”

“I know dear.” She said softly. You sighed. You had a special present for Chris that no one knew about yet. But if this snow didn’t clear up, you doubted that you would be able to give it to him tomorrow. “But he’ll get to be here for New Years. You’ll get to see him then.”

“Yeah. I guess.” You sighed. Due to your job, you couldn’t just up and leave with your husband. You had to stay behind. But his family lived close enough to where you and he had set up home to make sure that you were never lonely. It honestly reminded you of Everybody Loves Raymond. At least though his parents understood what a doorbell was for and to call ahead when he was home. “Dear, can you get the roast out of the fridge for me?”

You helped Chris’s mother and sister prepare Christmas Eve dinner while his brother, dad, and brother-in-laws did things in the living room. It did help you get over the fact that your husband wasn’t here with you. You sighed when at about five, your Skype started to ring.

“Hi darling.” You said. Chris smiled at you.

“Hey.” He grinned. “I broke down and paid for a Wi-Fi pass. Looks like I’m going to be here for a while.”

“Oh…” You said sadly. Chris pouted.

“I know. It sucks.” He sighed.

“It’s just, I had a present I wanted to show you.” You explained. “It’s something big.”

“Well…you could open it for me and show me now.” He said. “Unless that something involved you on my bed wearing just a bow…”

“I heard that!” His mother shouted, making his son turn many different shades of red. His face palmed himself.

“Oh my god.” He said. Your cheeks were red too, but mainly from laughing so much.

“Stop laughing at me!” He said, chuckling some. “I didn’t realize you didn’t have headphones. At my parents’ house. Within earshot of my mother!” He smiled at you. You felt a little better after that laugh.

“Oh honey, you never fail to cheer me up.” You said, smiling. He smiled back at you.

“So, what’s my present?” Chris asked. You sighed.

“Hold on.” You said. You went to the tree where you had put Chris’s gifts. You had other things for him, but the small box was the most important one. You settled back in front of your computer screen and smiled a t him. “Ready?”

“Of course.” He laughed. You pulled the top off the box and held up a small, white stick to the camera. “What am I looking at?” He asked. You didn’t say anything. He looked at it again then his eyes widened. “Is that?” You nodded. “Am I…”

“You’re going to be a daddy.” You laughed. That’s when his family ran into the room, almost tripping over each other. Chris was bouncing around, telling everyone he saw at the airport he was going to be a dad. After congratulations were passed out to you both, Chris and you ended the call.

“I should have known.” His mother declared. “You weren’t drinking any wine like the rest of us.”

“Or maybe she just wanted to remember tonight.” One of his sister’s laughed. You just smiled and put your hand on your belly.

“Welcome to the family baby.” You closed your eyes and waited for Chris to come home so you could celebrate.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! (Plus I'm running out of ideas and still have 14 days to go!!)


End file.
